


Red As Blood

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say her hair is dark as night, her skin as white as snow, her lips as red as blood. They say she is pure innocence, life itself, the one to bring balance back to the kingdom after Queen Ravenna finishes bleeding it dry. They say many things, but Queen Ravenna ignores it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red As Blood

They say her hair is dark as night, her skin as white as snow, her lips as red as blood. They say she is pure innocence, life itself, the one to bring balance back to the kingdom after Queen Ravenna finishes bleeding it dry.

They say many things, but Queen Ravenna ignores it all. She thinks of the girl in the tower room, her royal blood still coursing through her veins. There is always a use for royal blood, always a need for the true heir to remain in captivity.

Queen Ravenna looks down at the girl at her feet, her breath stolen from her lungs. She lies there shrivelled and cold, her stolen years feeling tender and fresh on Ravenna's face. The girl is some peasant, her once-dark hair steel gray and shot with white. Her dark eyes look on Ravenna in terror, and she can't find the air to give it voice. No matter. Ravenna can't stand the gibbering fear or the begging and pleading. She doesn't give these wretches mercy; none exists for the old or young, the disgusting or untalented. This girl's only saving grace had once been her youth, but now she is nothing. Ravenna can't stand to sully her altar room any further, and the nameless girl is carted away at a wave of her hand.

She looks in the mirror and sees Queen Ravenna in all her glory. But she knows that Snow White still lies in the tower room, her innocence intact, giving hope to the kingdom that some damn reckless fool will dare overthrow the Queen and put her on the throne instead. She thinks of spells to bind Snow White to her will; she can remain pure and whole, her royal blood still singing in her veins, still making her ripe lips red as blood.

Ravenna thinks on those lips, the listless eyes and the ragged clothes that don't match and don't fit her well. She is young, that princess, and has no idea what she could be. Ravenna smiles at her reflection in the mirror, cupping her own breast. It can be Snow White's, and the princess can genuflect in thanks for being spared the peasant girl's fate. She can kneel before Ravenna, upturned face revealing rapture and desire, thanks for her salvation and need to please Ravenna. The Queen can give it or take it away at a whim, and Snow White will kneel with her head touching the floor unmoving until the Queen tells her what to do in order to earn her keep.

Pinching her nipple through her exquisite gown, Ravenna's smile is full of teeth. Snow White would never be as bold as this, but Ravenna will order her to do this. Snow will kneel between Ravenna's spread legs, delicately taste of her womanhood, touch and slide her fingers in until Ravenna bids her to stop. If she is especially good, Ravenna may even reward her with a kiss that doesn't steal her breath away. Perhaps Ravenna will slide her fingers into Snow White's maiden body, work her deft magic, making her gasp and writhe and pull at the sheets of Ravenna's bed. Ravenna can be kind as well as cruel, as any beauty can be, and she can gift Snow White with luscious pleasures if she is a good girl. Ravenna would love to bite that bloodred lip, taste her tongue and see if she truly tastes like blood and berries, if her breath tastes sweet like innocence and freshly fallen snow.

Sliding her own hand between her wet thighs, Ravenna teases her orgasm out of her fresh body and comes with a gasp of breath that still tastes like a peasant girl.

She licks her fingers and smiles at her reflection. For now, she is young. For now, Snow White remains safe. When she is ripe for the picking, her tender eyes will widen as she acknowledges that her breath and heart belongs to Ravenna.


End file.
